


Good Intentions

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [30]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barbara Meant Well, Established Relationship, Friendship, Geeks, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Sex, Ted And Booster Are Still Very Much Themselves No Matter How Much Sex They Have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Everyone secretly puts multiple cameras in their friends' homes, right? Right. That's a totally normal thing to do. (Especially if you're Oracle.)





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 01/05/2006, with the author's note:  
> "Partially inspired by an obscure reference to geeky!Ted. (Geeky!Ted is a wonderful, wonderful thing.)  
> This is unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own (and why am I worried that I had to correct a typo in this sentence?). Takes place...I dunno, some time after Ted and Barbara came to their "I like you, but not like that...but we can still be friends and geek out together" agreement. Now I'm going to go sleep for a while and when I wake up I'm going to work on Mullet-verse fic. Falling asleep on my keyboard here."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 04/15/2018

Pen clenched between her teeth, fingers hovering over her keyboard, a cup of the tea Dinah brought back from her last mission steaming merrily at her side, Barbara Gordon sat poised to take on the digital world. Or at least a small part of it, at the moment.

 

Barbara frowned at the system in front of her. It was a little tricky, but there was something naggingly familiar about it.

 

When it finally came to her, she almost groaned and wondered if there was some sort of natural neural inhibitor in the tea. She recognized the system from a conversation not too long ago with Ted, who had recently built one that was very similar and had merrily chatted with her one lazy afternoon about the schematics.

 

She smiled, remembering the conversation affectionately. Ted was easy for her to get along with...when he wasn't being obnoxiously immature. _Somewhat_ immature was fine. His collection of novelty boxer shorts was a continuous source of amusement for her. But let the man get his hands on some water balloons....

 

Shaking her head ruefully, Barbara dialed his number. If he wasn't busy, she would see if he wanted to put their previous conversation to practical use.

 

The phone rang twice before it was answered with an out of breath "H'lo?"

 

Barbara winced a little, wondering if she had made Ted run to catch the phone. And if so, where had he been that he was panting like that? "Hi, Ted. It's Barbara."

 

"Babs?" Ted panted, voice a bit strangled. "Uh, what's—what's up?"

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to work on something with—Did I catch you at a bad time?" Barbara asked, brow furrowing in worry. Ted sounded a little...stressed was the only way she could think to describe it.

 

"No! No, I'm fffFUCK! Fine! I'm fine!" Ted made a quiet choking sound that had Barbara leaning forward as if that would bring her an explanation.

 

"Ted, are you—?"

 

"A-Actually, I— _God!_ —I better go-I'll-talk-t'you-later-Babs-bye!" Ted blurted in a rush, followed by the jarring buzz of a dial tone.

 

Barbara frowned in thought. Ted had sounded very, very distressed. Biting her lip, she made a decision and a few clicks and keystrokes had various camera angles from inside Ted's home displayed on a screen. Checking each tiny box for movement, she finally saw some and clicked on it, setting it to also pick up sound, without looking at the label.

 

It was the bedroom.

 

A faint blush spread across Barbara's cheeks as she realized the movement she had seen was Ted, sprawled on his bed with a blanket-covered lump over him that she couldn't help but assume was a person. At least from the size and from Ted's apparent enthusiasm at it being there.

 

One arm thrown over his eyes, Ted laughed breathlessly. "You _bastard_."

 

The lump under the blanket shifted until a head of ruffled blond hair appeared and—Barbara covered her mouth with one hand to stop a very unprofessional giggle from escaping. There, in bed with her hacking buddy, was Ted's best friend, Michael "Booster Gold" Carter. Looking very smug indeed.

 

"I _told_ you not to pick up," Booster murmured, wetly kissing up Ted's sweat-sheened throat.

 

"What if it had been an emergency?" Ted countered, reaching up to cup the back of Booster's head as he tilted his own head to allow the man better access.

 

Booster nipped at Ted's ear, causing the man to shudder. "I thought you were retired."

 

"Semi," Ted protested, grinning. " _Semi_ -retired."

 

"And fighting crime is better for your heart than sex?"

 

"Not...necessarily bETTER!" Ted closed his eyes, panting as there was noticeable movement under the blanket. "Besides, now Babs probably thinks I'm having a heart attack. We'll be lucky if she doesn't send an ambulance."

 

Moving to lick Ted's lips before kissing the man, Booster murmured, "Just tell them Dr. Love gave you a clean bill of health."

 

Ted burst out laughing at that and Booster had to shift to the side. But Barbara could tell from his expression that he was neither surprised nor disappointed by Ted's reaction.

 

"I am _never_ letting you watch porn again," Ted chuckled. "Ever. That was so... _unbelievably_ cheesy."

 

Grinning, Booster shifted again and Barbara could see movement under the blanket that suggested a hand moving downward. "No, cheesy would be if I offered to give you a prostate exam."

 

Ted snorted and hooked a hand around the back of Booster's neck, pulling him down to kiss. "Shut up before I forget why I put up with you. Is that a tongue depressor in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

 

Booster hummed with pleasure, undulating against Ted's side. "No pockets, must be happy. Definitely very...very... _happy_."

 

Barbara could hear Ted murmur something, but couldn't make out the words. Raising himself up a little to stare at him, Booster shook his head and then lowered himself again to bury his face in the side of Ted's neck and snicker. " _'Specimen cup'_ ? You're such a _geek_!"

 

Sitting back, Barbara stared at the naked, sweaty pile of laughter on her screen, mouth tilting up in a lopsided smile. It was...sweet.

 

Then Ted wrapped his arms around Booster and rolled them both onto their sides. Laying there, heads so close together they had to be breathing the same air, Barbara felt her eyes mist up a little at the undisguised emotion. Booster's hand came up to caress and then cup Ted's cheek as he leaned in to kiss the man's smile.

 

For the first time since she turned on the camera, Barbara suddenly felt like a voyeur.

 

Their movements were gentle, unhurried, and, perhaps most telling of all, familiar. If they hadn't done this before, many times, Barbara would eat her mouse.

 

With _ketchup_.

 

Soft moans and the sounds of sweat-slicked flesh moving against sweat-slicked flesh filtered undiminished through her state-of-the-art speakers, interspersed with occasional chuckles, gasps, and murmured words that Barbara couldn't hear. She thought it was probably for the best that she couldn't make out what they were saying, she had already seen and heard far more than she should have.

 

With one more wistful look at the pair, Ted's head thrown back in pleasure as he held Booster tight against his body, Barbara reluctantly shut down the window. Sound abruptly cut off, Barbara sat back as she listened to the hum of technology surrounding her.

 

Barbara glanced at her cup of tea, forgotten and no longer steaming welcomingly.

 

She really needed to do a chemical analysis of that tea.


End file.
